The Boundaries Of Sin
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: Dawn and Spike may have been broken, they may have needed fixing behond belief. But it just seemed right that they would fix each other. Two broken souls trying to fix the damages done to them.DS Dark Fic.
1. A Funeral

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not like this. She was supposed to die and her sister was supposed to live. It was her turn to save them all to be the hero. But Buffy had to take it away from her again, she had to save the day. He watched her as she sat down on the couch not thinking, not moving, barely breathing. A scatter of people would occasionaly sit by her and whisper small nothings into her ear and she would nod and attemp a week smile. None of them knew her, knew her pain, even before the death. Dawn couldn't continue like this watching them all die slowely, as little pieces of her faded away. No one wanted her no one needed her. For all they cared she could have been the one to die, she was supposed to have been the one. The one to fall into the purple electricity. Buffy had to jump to take the glory to be their savior, as always. Dawn was always the killer not the savior. They all scuried around like verman as they ate and chatted. She sat and stared watching nothing just trying to ignore the thoughts that flickered through her head.

"Dawnie, I'm gonna take Anya home now." Xander knelt down in front of her. "Is that all right?" He asked calmly. Xander tried not to move, was close to her but never touched her. "Dawnie?"

She didn't want to speak didn't want to move. If she moved it was all too real, if she was still, she didn't exist, never existed. But what could she do she had to live, to breathe or else it was all in vain. No matter, it was anyway. "Yeah, it's fine." She nodded looking down at the painfully still Xander.

"All right." He nodded and walked away.

She sat still again waiting until the next person would leave, they all left, they never stayed. Nothing was forever. This was all fake, not reality. None of these people were real they were all fake. Dawn didn't want these burdens didn't need them. She never wanted to be normal wanted something special something different. But not this not this burden. She was the key, the key to hell and because of it she had killed her sister.

"Hey Nibblet." He breathed and unecisary breath on her neck as the sound of his voice made her jump. She didn't know he was there, always sneaking up on her with out notice.

"Spike." She spoke breathy. He was there, he hadn't left like they all had, the only ones left that she knew were Spike, and Angel some where in the midst of strangers. But Spike was here beside her on the sofa breathing intently on her bare neck.

And he just sat there beside her stairing as she tried to stay alive. Everyone else had to talk to ask questions like 'how are you?' and 'are you all right?'. Spike knew better then that, knew she was far from all right. She was cold. Distant. To everyone, but never to him. The way she spoke his name, it was full of passion, full of feeling, that passion that they all thought had jumped off that bridge with Buffy. It was still there and the only one who could tap into it was the blonde vampire sitting beside her.

"Dawn." Cordelia sat beside her. "How are you dear?" She asked as they all did. It was almost like they had a script to follow and before Dawn could say anything he jumped in.

"How the bloody hell do you think she is you stupid bint." Spike growled at the former cheerleader.

"I was just-" She attempted an exuse as Dawn just sat in awe.

"You were just leaving." Spike spoke for her twisting her words.

"Angel is going to hear about this." Corderlia stormed of in anger and frustration.

Spike hissed at her as she walked away in her black pant suit. He breathed heavily, only breathed for her no one else. Didn't need to breathe being a vampire. But he knew the way his breathing made her feel the cold against her skin made her shiver. No one ever touched her no one ever needed to. Spike didn't even touch her was afraid it was a sin, afraid it was wrong. But he let his breath settle against her skin, let his growls coarse through her bones. Buffy was gone now. They both loved her differently. Spike cared for her because he had always cared for her. Dawn loved her becuase she was her, was hers. No one else really ever had her, ever loved her. Dawn had, they were blood bonded, they were sisters, they were one in the same. Yet so different.

Breathing seemed useless to Dawn she wished she didn't have to. The intake of oxogen into her lungs only stung. Spike's breathing on her neck only stung, yet the feeling was so wonderful. Almost euphoric. He reached over and kissed her cheek gently.

"No one touches me." She admitted sadened. As she refused to cry. "Not even you." Dawn looked into his piercing blue eyes.

Spike moved his hand onto her knee underneath her short black slip of a dress. "What a fool iv'e been." Spike smirked a sly look on his pale face.

"Dawn." Angel smiled as he walked over to her and nodded to Spike quickly. "Can we talk in private?" Always questions never answers, too many questions for her to answer.

"No." Spike answered for her. "Talk to her here, make everyone else leave, and talk to her here." Spike glowered up at his sire.

"Spike stop being so demanding you don't own this house." Angel remained as calm as possible stairing the blonde down with hate inside his dark eyes.

"No it's mine and I would rather everyone just leave." Dawn sighed not defeated yet. Or was she. Maybe she had been defeated long before her sister's death, long before her fake life began.

"Okay everyone thanks so much for comming but Buffy's sister would like to be alone at this time." Angel spoke loudly echoing throught the room and Dawn flinched and the room cleared out quickly.

The people who pretended to know Buffy to care about her all left. The lies they weaved coared through the fakely lighted room. Dawn hated them all, for their faces not just the things they did. She hated the way they pretended to care just to earn brownie points with their maker. She didn't really notice them there though, the only ones who spoke to her were the only ones who really cared or atleast wanted to care. The rest didn't dare come near her.

"There all gone, now can I speak with you a lone." Angel looked at Dawn then to Spike. His gesture was obvious he wanted Spike to leave them alone. He wanted a chance to speak to her with out Spike cutting in every time he tried to speak.

"No, you can say it with me here." Spike demanded. Heat in his eyes as he staired down Angel.

"Please just say whatever it is you want to say Angel." She spoke more then she had all week. She was looking up at the dark vampire as she the frown on her face remained the same. _Too much frowning for such an angelic face._ Spike thought to himself stairing at her still posture.

"All right fine." Angel gave in. "Giles and I have come to a conclusion." Giles appeared from the shadows as if he had been there all along.

"What's that?" She asked coldly. Her distance was on purpose so she didn't have to feel.

"We think it would be best for you if you come with me in L.A and live there, I can take care of you, me Cordy and Wesly." Angel smiled hoping she would accept the offer.

"No!" Spike hollered fury ringing through his tone as he jumped to his feet. He stared Angel down. "Damn you for trying to take her away." Spike hissed.

Dawn was his. Spike didn't plan on letting someone take her away not Angel, especialy not him. He had taken everything away he had ever had. So maybe Dawn didn't know she belonged to him, but everyone else did. There was a silent claim layed on her the day he saved her life from Angelus years ago. He layed claim on her in an innoscent way then. Now sure it was different more possesive. A prior claim grown into something deeper more selfish.

"Spike this is not your decision. Dawn we need you to come with me." Angel tried to speak gently even though he was growing angry. "It's what is best for you."

Dawn stood up. "I can't believe this." She stumbled as she realized she was far too week to jump to her feet so soon. "I wont go."

"It's not your choice I'm afraid. Your only fifteen." Angel shook his head. "Your a minor and wev'e already convinced your father to sign the papers." Angel admitted staring down Spike in a defiance only he understood.

"What papers?" Dawn asked confusion trailing through her voice. She was scared she was tired and she was broken.

"Adoption, over to Giles, though you'll be living with me and Giles will be in England, no one will have to know that." Angel smiled in triumph.

Dawn was beggining to grow week as she looked around the room. Her world was falling apart. They were taking her away they were making her live with Angel. She had always loved Angel but he was taking her away now. He was taking her away from Sunnydale, just what she always wanted. But she didn't want to go now she wanted to stay. Stay where she could still feel her sister, stay where reality was less real. She came to her senses as she heard a growl from behind her. She felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Try and take her." Spike defied. "Try and I will rip you apart." Dawn shivered under his touch. He was touching her again. Someone was touching her for once. Not afraid of how she would react. He was protecting her as he always seemed to do. Her knight in shinning armor. Accept it was always for Buffy, she was gone, and this was different.

"Dawn, come on now don't be foolish, is this who you want to take care of you?" Angel spoke waving a desperate hand towered Spike. "He just threatened to kill his own sire."

"Jealous Angel for once I have something you can't take away." And he couldn't Dawn was his. She still didn't understand this ownership thing these vampires always played.

"Spike don't be a fool. She will never be yours. She's Buffy's sister and Buffy wanted me to take care of her. If anything she's mine and she will come with me." Angel snarled. Dawn flinched. What were they saying. They were fighting over her. Why? Was it because she was the last piece of Buffy left on this earth, or was it something else?

"No." Dawn shouted almost crying. "I won't!" She yelled imobilized by her fear of leaving Spike for eternity.

"Dawn come on now." Angel beckoned gently.

"NO!" She yelled again. She backed into Spike weekly. Grasping onto him as he stood behind her.

Spike smiled slyly. "Yours huh?" He spoke sarcastic.

"Dawn dont be rediculous, stop pulling away from me. Think about this." Angel spoke frantic and angry. "You just upset is all."

"No, I can't leave him Angel. I can't leave Spike." _Not the only one who touches me_. He was the only who touched her now and she needed that. She needed to be held.

"What is this rediculous blind spot with Summers women?" Giles shouted. "Joyce, she always thought he was a fantastic bloke. Buffy always wanted him alive so that can't be bad. And you, youve been fascinated with him since Lord only knows when." Giles frowned as usual, that man never smiled.

"It doesn't matter. The Nibblet wants to stay here. I am not letting either one of you take her from me." Spike threatened them with the yellow flash in his eyes.

"Dawn I am not letting this continue its sick." Angel persisted. "It it wrong, you two like this." Angel eyes grew into slits. "If we have to fight Spike then we will."

Spike smiled to caught up on Dawn trembling beneath him to really hear Angels words. "Oh sodd off peaches." Spike growled.

"No this is it Spike. You and me outside." Angel demanded.

"Fine but she has to be there I don't want Rupert stealing her while I'm making a mantel piece out of you." Spike snickered.

"Fine." Angel agreed walking outside waiting for Spike to follow him, more confident then he should be.

"Oh bloody hell." Spike followed letting go of Dawn.

"No." Dawn pleaded as Spike turned to face her whimper.

"Dawn, it's the only way." Spike answered.

"Don't leave me." She begged. Now that he had touched her she didn't want him to stop.

"Dawn it's all right, I'm just gonna beat him to a bloody pulp and then they'll leave." Spike spoke calmly.

Dawn followed him into the fresh air. She would follow him anywhere as long as he would touch her. She was safe she was real. Too real almost. She watched as Spike tossed his leather sweeper to the side and Angel did the same with his waste length jacket.

The two began to look at one another anger in there eyes. They were going to fight over her. Dawn was now the center of attention. They both wanted to take care of her and she wanted to stay here in this Sunnyhell. She would rot here for eternity for him.

"No!" Dawn stepped in between them. "You two fight and i'll get in the way." She spoke a tiredness in her voice that no amount of sleep could cure. "I'll get hurt." She frowned. She pushed her hair behind her ear. She revealed cuts in her arms that had healed.

"Dawn." Spike rushed to her side. "What is this?" He asked grabbing at her wrists.

"I wanted to know if I was real." She cried. "If you bleed then your real right?" Dawn tried to speek clearly.

"You are real, more real then me." Spike admitted. "Dawn you can't do this to yourself." He had to save her wanted to save her, was the only one who could. The only one who ever really wanted to.

"Spike I can't leave you." She whined tears streaming down her porcaline face. "If I leave then she's really gone." She fell into sobs burying her head into Spike's chest.

"It's all right baby." Spike comforted her holding onto her so that she didn't fall.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours to the others. They were in their own reality. Spike holding Dawn as she sobbed letting out the anguish that she had been holding in. Spike was almost crying himselg. For some reason the rest of them didn't find a reason to cut it. No matter how strongly they felt about Dawn staying with Angel in L.A , this just looked right. Felt right. Dawn and Spike may have been broken, they may have needed fixing behond belief. But it just seemed right that they would fix each other. Two broken souls trying to fix the damages done to them. They needed each other for some reason. There was something inside them that just fit. There was somehting so wrong about them both something no one ever understood, the outcasts.

"Dawn." Angel patted her shoulder as the sobbing ceased. "I am not going to make you come if this is really what you want." He nodded a fake smile playing across his dark features.

"It is." Dawn whipped her eyes. "I can't leave my home, this house was hers...is hers." Dawn corrected.

"Well we best be going then." Angel frowned. Something inside him always wanted to take everything away from Spike and this time he had failed. "I love you Dawnie." Angel saud hugging her pulling her small body into his.

"Love you too." She smiled returning the hug.

Angel turned and dissapeared into the darkness before they even realized he was gone. Dawn looked to see Giles but he had already left. Some time in the midst of her changes, her becomming a women, Giles had abandoned her. Didn't love her anymore, she was something he could never understand. Something about Dawn was so different that it made it so that no one could ever understand her. No one understood the darkness, the lost face.

"Little Bit?" Spike called her name and it sounded like a question.

"Spike." She replied. Dawn turned to face him. "So where do we go from here?" She asked a solem look on her petite face.

"Where ever fate leads us luv." Spike spoke the air of poetry leaking from his words.

"All right, why doesn't fate lead us inside." Dawn beckoned as Spike followed her into the Summer's home.

They sat on the couch and waited, for something, anything. They both knew one of them was going to have to talk sooner or later, by the rate it was going later was safer bet. The air was filled with death. No one here alive, accept Dawn. She was the only living soul in this house. Something about her was less alive then Spike. She had always been the passionate one on this house but loss was killing that. The only Summers' women left alive, the only one to carry on the name. Sadly she was the only who had never really been a Summers women. Spike had a thing for Summers women. There relationship had changed in the last few hours and something had killed the comfort between them.

"Spike?" Dawn spoke making sure he was listening.

"Mmhmm." He answered softly.

"What's happening?" Dawn asked almost afraid to hear the answer that crossed his lips.

"What do you mean Nibblet?" Spike asked her almost knowing already what she was getting at.

"Something's different between us and it scares me." Dawn admitted. "Were not just friends anymore, but I don't know what we are." Dawn could feel her stomouch turn into a swirl of knots, and she didn't understand why.

"I'm not sure Dawn." Spike admitted. "But something makes me think were gonna find out." He smirked. He may have been being kind and gentle but he still was the demon, and souless.

"Spike, it's wrong whatever it is, it feels wrong." Dawn tightened every muscle in her body as she looked over at Spike. Something made her feel like whatever was happening shouldn't be. Maybe there was just something she was missing something she was completely clueless to. Sin?

"Maybe it is." A crooked smile played across his face as he rolled his tongue over his teeth his lips still shut. "You can't tell me something about this doesn't feel so right." Spike slid his hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Spike?" Dawn looked confused her innoscence showing on her face.

"Oh come on Nibblet." Spike beckoned a sultry sound to his voice. "It's the fact that it feels so wrong that makes it feel so good." He moved his hands along her smooth legs. Awakening desires Dawn didn't know she had.

"Spike, what are you doing?" She asked nervous, confused, intregued.

"Nibblet?" He pleaded. "Don't pretend you don't want this." Spike leaned his body over hers placing a kiss on her unprepaired lips. Spike moaned low in his throaght. "Dawn." He whispered as there lips parted.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked confused, pleased, angry. So many emotions rushing through her she couldn't tell them apart. Something was not the same, and Dawn was to lost in her own thoughts to realize what was happening. When did Spike start seeing her as some one he wanted to kiss? To, touch like this.

"Kitten, do you really need a why?" Spike spoke sarcasm ringing in his voice. He growled licking his lips, the sound sent a shiver down her entire body.

"Spike you know me better then this." Dawn answered. And it was true he knew her better then anyone, even her sister.

"Oh, but I wanna know you even better." He moved his hand up the inside of her shirt.

Dawn jumped up before he could continue. "No, wait." She demanded. "I can't, we can't this isn't right." Dawn stepped back. Spike stood up and stalked towards her.

Spike pushed her up against the wall. "I know it's not right." He pushed his body up against hers, if he wasn't carefull he could accidently push to hard and hurt her frail body. They were so close it was almost closer then humanly possible, then again Spike wasn't human. "But you like it this way don't you Dawnie." Spike said almost hissing. "Always in the shadows, no one understands you. Well I do." He admitted. "I see what they all missed, I see why you were always so different. You want to play with the dark dirty little things that live in the shadows." Spike toyed with her his hands on her hips as he breathed on her neck whispering into her ear.

"Spike." She breathed out his name in one quick gasp. She tried too hard to fight this even though she wanted to give in so badly. Spike was all she ever wanted, but something about this felt so wrong something made this feel...dirty.

"Just relax." He whispered licking the side of her neck. "Let me take care of you." Spike offered, having a less innoscent meaning then it sounded.

"Just tell me why the sudden change." Dawn managed to speak.

"S'not sudden." Spike answered placing a kiss on her lips then pulling away, still lingering close enough that there lips were almost touching. "I love you." Spike whispered almost inaudable.

Dawn grew a sudden shocked look on her face. "You...y,y,you what?" Dawn stumbled over her words, this was strange for her, she was usualy so intelectual.

"Don't make me say it again, it'll soil my bad reputation." Spike smirked.


	2. Leaving Through The Window

_One Month Later_

It was getting old, it was becomming exausting. Each night it would go on like this now. She was so lost. Almost like she was falling into the abys and knew he would catch her. She was sick of him catching her, sick of wanting him so badly it hurt. She didn't know why she was letting herself fall into him once again. Why was she becoming his play thing, used for his amusement. Love was there, for her she thought. Maybe it was just lust maybe she was all wrong. Maybe what he told her was right, she did like the way it felt, the dirty feeling. She didn't know, she was so young, but so mature. Dawn was alone, but he was always with her. She could never know what he felt never even know what she felt. Too many feelings all bottled up inside and she couldn't tell him the way she felt. The only person she could always talk to was him and now that had all changed. This was what she wanted what she had always wanted. Dawn wanted Spike to want her the way he had wanted Buffy, but now that he did it just wasn't the same. Something inside her was always hurting maybe it was how much she wanted Spike to love her. How much she wanted to feel secure instead of just wanted. Buffy's death had killed her and she just wanted to feel alive.

Dawn walked down the stairs of her house dripping wet and in a towl. This house felt empty felt dead. It was nearly impossible for the scooby gang to hold Sunnydale together. So Willow had been working on finding the "new" slayer. The girl who was supposed to take over when Buffy died. The kitchen seemed like it hadn't been cooked in, in a month. It hadn't. Dawn was the one to do most of the cooking but there was no one to cook for no Buffy.

"Hey pet." She heard a familiar voice call out to her from the other end of the kitchen

"Hey." Dawn's chest sank as she saw his face. Why did her heart and mind have such different idea's. Her mind was telling her that he was all wrong, he was going to hurt her. Her heart was saying to guard herself, but why did it thump everytime he was near. Her body, now that was an entirely different story. Her body knew exactly what it wanted, his. She was more attracted to him then any other "man" she had seen let alone met. She wanted him and that was the leverage he had over her.

"All dripping wet I see." He smirked that same evil smirk that left her dazed.

"Not now Spike." Dawn rolled her tired eyes sarcasm becoming more natural for her.

"Do we have to do this every time I come to see you?" Spike stepped closer to her.

"Probably not." She answered honest.

"Why are you always playing games?" Spike reached down and grasped her hips in his strong hands.

"I learned from the best." She looked up into his eyes and suddenly every particle in her body went in reverse. Suddenly she remembered why she always gave in, why she thought fighting was worthless. Which sadly made her feel worthless.

"I can tell if that was a compliment or an insult." He moved his body up against hers. He reached up to place a hand along the back of her neck as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't need this right now Spike please." Dawn spoke weekly almost begging him.

"Your reactions say something different." Spike leaned into place a kiss on her lips. Sinking his mouth into hers. "You can't tell me you didn't want that." Spike smirked.

"I want something else Spike." Dawn pushed him away. "Sure I want you. But why do you want me?" Dawn waved her arms in the direction of her chest. "I'm less then what I was because of you." She paused to fight back tears that weren't comming. "I'm not the strong experienced slayer like Buffy, not then funny red headed witch, not the quirky painfully honest ex-demon. There's nothing special in me Spike, I'm an unpopular fifteen year old girl." Spike winced when she spoke her age aloud. They never did that, they never spoke her age, no matter how dimented Spike was he didn't like her age it bothered him.

"Dawn what the bloody hell do you want from me?" Spike asked calmly as possible his accent making every inch of her cringe in desire.

"Everything." She sighed. "Not much." She managed a week smile.

"Dawn, I can heal you." Spike offered.

"No one can Spike." She answered frowning.

"Dawn why can't I get back the trust you once had in me?" Spike asked his eyes pleading.

"It died with everything else." Dawn frowned.

"I don't believe you." Spike replied as he stared at her perfect form. "Your just trying to shut down, trying to be numb."

"Why?" She asked simply.

"Because luv, your not like them never were. Me and you were different you see. We feel more then theyll ever know. You like to play in the shadows in the dark places. With me." He smirked.

Dawn sighed. "I'm sorry." She apologized meekly.

"For what Nibblet." Spike asked sincerely.

"That I'm so messed up." Dawn answered.

"It's all right, the big bad can fix you up right and proper." He smirked as he grasped her hips pulling her body into his in a gentle way.

Dawn was slowely giving into him again. She coudn't feel anything and he made her feel, wanted to feel, wanted to bleed wanted to scream._ harder._ He was the only thing that made her feel made her real. She couldn't feel anything else, when they spoke to her it was like she was listening from a far. When he whispered into her ear she heard every word. Felt his finger tips caressing her skin, taking care of her.

"Spike." She whispered. "I wanna feel again." She spoke with such a dead sadness floating in her voice.

"I can make you feel nibblet." Spike answered. He leaned into her placing open mouth kisses on her soft neck. "Make you feel pure ecstasy, all you gotta do is ask." He smirked still kissing her neck.

"Please Spike, please take me." She begged him in a week voice wanting more of what he was giving.

Spike pulled her into him in one quick jolt. He leaned into her and kissed her on the lips. Devouring. Her body begged more then her words. She arched into his body. All the invitation he needed. His tongue slid into her mouth, entangling with her own. Just wanting to feel needing to feel, even if it was pain she was tired of being so numb. Wanted to bleed, wanted to scream, wanted to feel...him. His hands ran along her body as she let him take her over completely. She wasn't about to fight him when she wanted, no needed this more then him. Dawn wrapped her legs around his waist. Spike kissed her mouth as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He rested her small body onto her bed. Dawn's hands were shaking as she lifted Spike's shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Spike breathed in her scent. She smelled like his Dawn like she always had, of lavender and vanilla. The same scent she had that summer. The summer they spent together holding in in true pretend. The summer they let the lies of hope sooth them both. Together like always. Her loving him, him loving someone else. They belonged together wether it was as friends or lovers. Something just fit, they let each other believe they were worthy of being loved. The one person that caused all their troubles was gone. History. She was in their past. And it wasn't something they were glad about, but it was something that made life easier. Dawn was just Dawn always would be. She didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders like Buffy did or like the new slayer would. It was almost worse that way. She had nothing nothing except the shadows. The darkness. Spike was the darkness she wanted wrapped around her. None of them understood that. Something in Dawn needed something in Spike. But something in Dawn was broken, unfixable, tainted. Already destroyed by something else, none of them knew what. So there was no way Spike was changing her taking something from her. Spike was what she needed. He was the only one who made her feel.

"Spike I want you." She whimpered.

Spike smirked sly look on his pale face. But this was Dawn innoscent little Dawn. Sure she had been hurt and everyone thought there was something deeply wrong with her. But to him she was perfect, innoscent, and pure. She had never been touched by a man, not a real man. She had had boyfriends, not all that many. But never someone like Spike, someone who knew just what he was doing. Knew how to make her scream in all the right ways. He wasn't sure she should have that quiet so soon, she was only fifteen. He had wanted to take her for the longest tome now. But something inside him remembered that summer. The summer they spent together learning from each other and learning how to survive. They leaned on each other helped each other. When Spike was week Dawn had helped him through it had told him he was worth living, told him he was too good for Buffy not that she was too good for him. And now Dawn was week. She needed Spike's help and he was taking advantage of her. Had her sprawled out on the bed like some whore. But Dawn was not a whore, Dawn was a virgin. She was the epitome of what he use to destroy. Now he knew this wasn't right this wasn't fair.

_You sly bastard. _Spike thought to himself._ She asks you for help and this is how you help her. She wants someone who can heal her not break her. You sick twisted, worthless animal. She helped you, the Nibblet doesn't deserve this, and you don't deserve her. She needs someone who can take care of her not use her and throw her away like a wet rag. She's perfection in it's truest form. Something you don't deserve. If you do this you'll break her. _

Spike stepped back away from the beautiful pale figure laying on the bed. She leaned up and looked at him in confusion. He observed her perfect figure. Her chest had grown in quiet nicely. And her body curved down into an hour glass figure. She had curves in all the right places. Her face hadn't changed much only matured so that she looked like a twently year old women. Why had she grown up so fast? _She's a godess._ Spike thought._ And your a demon. The two just don't play together not like this._

"Spike is something wrong?" Dawn asked confusion playing across her porcaline face.

"I'm sorry Dawn." Spike apologized as he grabbed his black shirt off of the floor and threw it on.

"Sorry for what?" Dawn asked standing up. "Spike what is wrong?" She began to grow frantic.

"Just forget this ever happened nibblet." Spike said shaking his head.

Dawn sat back down on the bed. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked almost crying. Then as she looked up Spike was gone. She could still feel his hands running along her body. Still feel his breath heating her skin. The cold air from the open window blew in from the darkness outside. Dawn shivered as she tried not to cry. The tears that had forgotten to come before the ones she couldnt provoke. They were comming back and she tried to fight them. "Did I do something wrong?" She repeated in a week voice. One single tear slid down her white cheek. She lay on the bed in her towel. She was worse of now then before, he was supposed to heal her why did he do this? Dawn lay on the bed Broken.

Dawn fell asleep like that. Laying on the bed in her towel hair wet soaking the back of her neck. She woke in the morning only to find herself feeling a shot of agony rising into her chest. Spike didnt want her like he had said he did. Either that or she really had done something wrong somthing inforgivable, but what, what had she done to make him leave? She had to find out, or maybe it wouldn't matter maybe he never wanted to see her again. Was it possible it was true. What she had always thought. That everyone left her because there something wrong with her. A murderer, a demon. She had killed her sister. It was her fault Buffy was dead, gone forever. If only she had jumped then everything would be all right for them all. Buffy would be here to save the world again and keep them all glued together. Her father left her first. Always promised he'd stay, never did. But he talked to Buffy sometimes, never to Dawn, thought she was worthless. Her mother loved her. But she left her, she thought there was something wrong with Dawn knew she wasn't real. And Buffy, Buffy never wanted Dawn. The monks gave her Dawn, made her take her. Dawn was just a key, just a thing. Not real. Not alive. Just a key, a thing, a demon. Not real.

Dawn walked into her bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her hair had dried. She looked different like something made her change since she had last seen her own face...heartbreak? Dawn looked at the face that she had never understood. People told her they envied that face. Not her face something else. Not her not real, just a thing. A key to unlock hell. A face the monks made. Dawn staired until she couldn't anymore. She hated the face in the mirror, that face that drove them all away drove them over the edge.

She reached her pale week hand up to the mirror. It was almost on accident but she did it. She punched the glass with her bare hand. Crimson blood ran down her hand and down her arm. It was river a constant flow. Something that entranced her. It was pure it was...real. If you bleed then you have to be real, right? Something that didn't exist didn't bleed. Blood. It meant so much more then just a substance running through her blue veigns. It was a life force for some, for vampires. And it was real it was just what she needed to see to make her feel alive again. But it wasn't enough didn't erase the pain, only stung. She fell to the ground tears streaming down her face. _Too much blood to be fake_. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the bleeding hand.

She felt like she was sinking, trying to claw for solid ground. Dawn could feel herself being pulled down, going under. She almost wanted to let go to give into everything around her. She didn't no where to go there was no one who cared anymore. Spike use to care to help her. Maybe L.A. was where she belonged. Angel could help her. He wanted her. He wanted to take care of her. She could go there go with him. Sell out. That's what she would have to do to survive. Pretend she wanted to be with Angel just so she could breathe. Breathe for once, he could take her to warmth, safety. She didn't want him didn't want to be near him. All she wanted was to be with Spike. The one and only love of her existance. But Angel could keep her alive instead of kill her. It was all a lie to go to him. Pretend she wanted to be with him wanted him to take care of her. Dawn turned sixteen in a week. Sixteen. She should be old enough to take care of herself and so far she was. But only because every day of her life Spike was keeping her alive. Whispering into her ear. Telling her he would always be there. And last night when she wanted to give him more then freindship. He turned her down. He ran away. Leaving through the window. Angel would never hurt her. He wouldn't be what she wanted. She wanted Spike. But he wouldn't torture her, wouldn't lie to her.

"Oh Spike, why don't you want me?" Dawn sighed. She was crying again tears pouring effortlessly down her face. "Cause I'm worthless." She whispered to herself.

"Dawn!" She heard her name being called but was too week to answer. The loss of blood was getting to her. "Dawnie, are you here?" Who was that voice, a man. But who? It was unclear, she coudn't make it out. "Where are you?" She heard footsteps, he was in her bedroom. "Dawn! Oh my God Dawn, what happened?" The man cried petrified. Who was he? She knew him but her vision was blurred, distorted. Was it him her hero her love. Couldn't be could it?

"Spike." She whimpered weekly. Was it him? Did he care, was he finaly here to save her? Maybe she wasn't worthless maybe things wouldn't end like this. Maybe she deserved happiness, deserved to be healed, to be saved.

_Authors Note: So this is chapter two. I hope you all like it. It's sorta dark and upsetting. And I already have the next chapter written but I am not so sure about it so I am not posting it until it's revised a few times lol. So tell me what you think. And where you might like to see the next chapter going. So review review review!! Love you all -Kirsten_


	3. Need, Lust, Love

_Two Weeks Later_

Trust. Almost more important then love. Without trust you can't be happy. If there is no trust in a relationship, your always afraid. Afraid of pain of being hurt. Broken. Lust was something that usually didn't come with trust. Either you wanted someone passionately or you trusted every move they made. Maybe it was settling. Maybe it was all a lie. Pretending to want to be with someone just because they made you feel safe. The fire in her heart was out. The passion dead. That alive feeling she got whenever she saw his face, her blond vampire was gone, unless she saw him, accept now that feeling only caused her pain. She was settling. Just to survive. Just to be taken care of. Because she needed to be taken care of needed to be saved. Needed a shoulder to lean on. So maybe she wasn't as fulfilled as she could be. But Dawn was a fighter at heart. And her heart had been crushed. So now instead of living for everyone else, she tried to fight for herself to live.

Dawn sat in her room alone. The darkness being the only thing to keep her company. Sister gone, friends out having fun, the love of her life alone as always. The CD player echoing through the room. Never happy music. Not anymore. Either the angry music that made the house rumble. Or the depressing music that made you cry just by listening to it. She had a wide range of music stashed in her closet. Right now "Every time" by Britney Spears felt appropriate.

_"Every time I try to fly I fall, without my wings I feel so small, I guess I need you baby."_ The music made her almost sick. But it was the way she felt. Exactly. Alone broken. Almost dead. Why was life so confusing. She didn't deserve this. Not this. Not Dawn. She was better then this. Needing Spike made life so much harder. It was hard enough seeings as her sister was dead. But she needed him and he didn't need her. Dawn wasn't the same person she once was. The strong passionate,talented, women. Now she was alone, with out her wings, with out her Spike. He was the fuel to all her passion all along. Sure it was inside her, but he kept it going kept it alive. And now she needed him and he was gone.

_"At Night I pray that soon your face will fade away." _But it never would. No way it could ever fade away when she still saw him from time to time. And it killed her. When she would have to pretend that nothing happened, that it didn't hurt. That she was just fine without him. When really she was being torn apart. She was dying. Just like Buffy. Buffy was dead. But she died long before that. Without Angel she faded away. Faded into nothing. And now Dawn was fading away as well, into nothing.

Dawn breathed in the air blowing through the window. Didn't remember opening it. But it didn't matter she didn't remember much anymore. Almost forgot her own face. Dawn hated the mirror lately. All she would do is nitpick at what Spike didn't like about her. What was wrong. Were her eyes too blue, were her lips too big, was her face to pale? Anything she could think of to make an excuse. To find what she did wrong what was wrong with her. It killed her not having an answer. He gave her everything and then ripped it away. She was disappearing. Just a shadow. A shadow of what she once was. What she could have been. Why was everything falling apart? She just wanted to be able to breathe, to live.

Need. The word means so much more then it sounds. To love someone or to want them are completely different feelings. Wanting is selfish it's childish. Love is friendship on fire. It's caring for someone. To need someone means that without them you can't survive, that your nothing, just a shell. Sadly Dawn wanted, loved and needed Spike. Worst of all was needed. And when you need someone and they don't want you back it's like life has lost worth lost meaning.

Dawn sat up and walked over to the CD player. She shut it off. Music was the only way she could survive this. It was her sanctuary and now it was time to go into the real word...hell. She could hear company downstairs. And she knew she had to check it out. She ran down the stairs and into the front room. Xander and Anya sat there on the couch with Willow and Tara all together.

"Hey Dawnie!" Tara shouted pleased.

"It's the Dawnster!" Xander exclaimed using his quirky nickname.

"Hi guys." Dawn faked a smile and walked over to them.

"So how you been?" Xander asked curious. He had been the one to walk in on Dawn in the bathroom. He saved her.

"All right." She sighed.

"Well I have some news." Willow announced. "If you don't mind me and Tara would like to move back in here."

"You don't have to keep suicide watch, it was an accident." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"We know that Dawnie, we just sorta miss you and...things would be better if we could stay here, now that Spike is outta the picture." Tara said walking over to her. "Your only sixteen and you need someone to take care of you. We were stupid to think Spike was good enough in the first place." Tara frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to be snappy. I'm just tired." Dawn said making an excuse.

"I understand." Tara said patting her on the shoulder.

"Well all our stuff is already all settled in. We thought we would surprise you. But I thought you'd be more excited." Willow said a frown on her usually happy features.

"I am." Dawn lied. "Very." It made things harder to be around people. She had to lie around people. Couldn't just be honest about her pain, because then they would ask why she was hurting. And she couldn't tell them that, couldn't tell anyone. The person she always use to talk to was gone now her best friend was gone. Spike, was gone.

It hurt so much all the time. A constant aching in her chest. Always there. A constant reminder of how terrible her life was. Her sister was dead, gone now forever, and the love of her life had been away for almost two weeks. The only time she saw him was when he came over to get his lighter that he left. The pain was almost unbearable. Almost too much to take sometimes. It was like there was no way to escape it. No happy moments. The walls were caving in, but they were coming too slow for her to feel the relief of death. No relief. Breathing was a burden. One she didn't want. Any love song only reminded her of him. Only made her hate the sound coming from the radio. She couldn't watch a romantic movie couldn't hear a love song couldn't see couples kissing. Hated them for what they could have. What they could feel. She hated life hated living. But didn't want to die. She just wanted to breathe, breathe without pain. Without aching.

Xander and Anya began there routine of kissing and playing. Always touching a loving each other. She couldn't take it couldn't bare to see it. It made her hate them and she didn't want that. So she had to leave.

"I'm gonna go take a nap though I'll see you guys later." Dawn faked an elaborate smile and walked upstairs. Needed the music now. She turned on the CD player and popped in a mix. Needed Brand New now. That was her favorite band. The one that made her feel like she wasn't alone in suffering. Something about their music made life simpler. Made everything better for a second made her forget for a second.

_"Well I love you so much  
But do me a favor, baby, don't reply  
No, 'cause I can dish it out but I can't take it."_

The hopeless sounds echoed through the room. Making her feel safe to be bent. But she wasn't bent. Just broken. She would take bent right now. Because if she were bent she would be reckless. Be out drinking right now. No she was just broken. Just dying, only suffocating. She had learned it feels better not to feel. But she could feel wanted to go out and be reckless, guiltless. But she couldn't move right now. Couldn't breathe.

She heard a noise. And a thump and a mans voice yell in agony. She sat up quickly in shock. Spike was sprawled out on her floor. He stood up and brushed himself off qickly then looked at Dawn's shocked figure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dawn hissed looking at the blond vampire.

"Came to see you." He said frowning.

"Well you saw me, you can go now." Dawn tried not to show pain. Pain is weekness. And she didn't want her ex-pillar of strength to see she was week without him.

"Testy." Spike pronounced. Knowing she had no reason to want to see him. Wanting too badly to see her.

"Yeah, some people make me that way." Dawn closed her eyes. She didn't want him to see the pain inside them. The pain that was always visible in her blue eyes. The pain only Buffy and him could see. Only they had _access._

"Come one luv. Can' take a little rejection. Ya gonna get all hurt on me now?" Spike asked intently. He was playing with her again. Wanted her. Didn't know how to say it.

"Just leave Spike." Dawn said looking away from him.

"You don't really want that." Spike sat beside her on the bed. "Do ya pet?" Spike smiled placing his hand on her knee.

"Spike your sick." She hissed. "You can't do what you did and then come back into my life like nothing happened. You can't go back to the way it was." Dawn said standing onto her feet. Her back to him. Didn't want to face him. Didn't want him to see her. See the pain, see the tears, see the wreckage.

"Come on now luv." Spike said walking closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her small body her back still faced to him.

"Don't touch me." She shrugged him off. "I can't be this person." She sighed.

"What?" Spike asked confused.

"A fool." She admitted. "The girl who chases the soles of some guys shoes even if he causes her pain." Dawn looked into his eyes.

"Come on, it's not like that." Spike said with a hint of a smile. Something inside him was rising to the surface. The same old Spike. The same torturous, confident, vampire.

"Just go." She shook her head. She tried not to seem sad. Just disappointed. But she was utterly depressed every second without Spike, was like a second in hell. Like she couldn't breathe. She was suffocating. And he had left her.

"Dawn I didn't mean to hurt you." Spike said frowning.

"Leave or I'll scream." Dawn threatened. "And they'll all be up here." She promised a warning glare in her calm eyes.

"Fine." He hissed. Before she knew it he had disappeared from her sight and was out the window.

Dawn say back on the bed calmly. This wasn't going to be the rest of her life. She had to do something. Maybe she could get back into the magics. Or find someone. If not to make Spike jealous, then for comfort. Because there was no way she could survive like this. Because this wasn't living. Maybe it was because her sister was gone. It was like breathing was a burden. One she didn't want. Her sister was gone. Buffy was a part of her. Her best friend. And she was gone. Life was a blur. And She needed to find something. Whether it was something radical or not. Dawn needed something. Anything. To fill these recently darkened days with light. Because her pillar was gone. And she needed something else. To keep her alive. Both her best friend and the love of her life were gone. Everyone left her. Always leaving. Because she had lost the ones she needed, lost the ones she loved. Lost them. Lost the lust, the love and the need.

_Authors Note: Took me a while to update all my fanfics because my computer had a virus and I had to send it in to be fixed. But I have been writing nonstop to get them updated. So please review and I hope you like it. I'm sorta having a writers block on this one, so if you have any suggestions please let me know. Hugs and Kisses. -Kirsten _


	4. Savior, Not The Killer

Dawn stood up from her bed and looked in the mirror. It was morning. She remembered last night. Didn't care to but she did. Spike had ran off again. Accept this time she ordered him to. This time it was by her choice. Not that she really wanted him to leave her side. She wanted him to crawl into bed with her and wrap his strong arms around her body. But she couldn't because it wasn't the right thing to do. She had to be strong. For her self. For her sister.

Dawn had a idea. Had a plan. She had no other choice but to do this. She just hoped that it would work. She knew magic. She had gotten caught up in it a few years back. And she had learned its strengths. And hers. So she knew what she was doing. Or at least she hoped she did. It was enough to try. Because she had to. Or else it was all her fault. She had to try. She remembered trying before and giving up. Because she knew that what came through that door wouldn't be her mother. Willow had brought back Buffy before. Done it right. And they all expected Dawn wouldn't be able to do it so she would never try. Little did they know she had more power then Willow had ever dreamed of having. And she was just Dawn. But she had power. Something inside her from being the key. It had given her power. And she knew she could do this. She wasn't using the same smell Willow had. She didn't need Osiris, all she needed was her own two hands. Because she was the power not some ridiculous spell.

Dawn had to prepare herself. This day wasn't going to be easy. Tonight was going to be harder. Life was never easy anymore. Things just seemed to be worse with each passing moment. Because love was intolerable and life was pain. Life was a game of concealing hurt and pushing through lies. No matter how things changed, it never seem to become easier, only harder.

Dawn walked down the stairs of the Summer's home. It was late. Getting dark. She knew the only way to save her sister would be tonight. No other time. She was alone and this was how it would have to be. Because Willow would bring her back. And this was her turn. Tried to bring back mom before but this was different. She walked out the front door and down to her sister's grave site. The grave looked empty like there was no way her sister could be inside. Under the dirt. Dawn knelt in front of it and set up her ingredients. She wasn't dumb enough to not know that she would have to dig out the grave. But she was afraid to. Suddenly she heard a voice from behind her.

"Messin' with the black art aint wise sweetheart." Spike spoke leaning against a tree that was behind Dawn.

"I know what I'm doing." She hissed.

"I'm sure you do. But I'm not letting you do it." Spike said stepping closer.

"Just leave me alone." Dawn rolled her eyes. "I can do this." She demanded.

"Sorry luv. I can't let you." Spike said standing behind Dawn and lifting her up so that she was standing.

"Spike why wont you just leave me alone!?!" Dawn hissed spinning around to face him.

"Because pet I love you. And I can't let you put yourself in this kind of danger." Spike looked down at Dawn who was trembling.

"Since when do you care?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"I told you I love you." Spike hissed.

"Liar." Dawn ran from Spike's grasp and back towards the Summers home.

Spike stopped her before she could get more then three feet away from him. He held onto her arm and spun her around to face him. Spike pulled her limp body into his and held her close. He wasn't about to let her go. Not this time. He was done playing the fool.

"I'm done chasing you around so you can run away and make me feel like an idiot." He hissed. "I want you and I can smell it on you how much you want me." He admitted.

"Wanting is not enough." Dawn whined.

"Of course it is. It always was for your sister." Spike let an evil smirk rise across his lips.

"Great Spike. Good way to win me over. Talk about how you banged my sister." Dawn shook her head.

"Not my problem anymore luv. Cause you see, I know I already have won you over. You want me admit it. And your not going home tonight we both know that." Spike let a sly smile rest on his mouth.

"Maybe." Dawn frowned. "But you'll never have me Spike. Just like Buffy." She spoke with a hint of venom in her words.

"No pet." Spike shook his head. "Because your not like her. I have you. Your mine." Spike smiled grabbing a hold of her and pulling her into him.

The rest of the night was a blur. Just as Spike said Dawn didn't go home. She stayed with him that night. Whether she wanted to or not. Because he was right she was his. No matter how much she wanted to be free she never would. Because she had given herself to him. He had made sure of that. And it would always hurt like this, always sting. Because no matter what, even if he was only with her it would always be the same old story. He would never give himself to her because he couldn't. Because he was Spike. He was evil. The same killing machine he use to be. And he wouldn't kill Dawn not literally. But slowly he was killing her. Tearing her apart until she couldn't feel anything anymore. Until life was pointless. But no matter what she would always be his. Give him everything he ever wanted from her. No matter how she tried to fight it she was not as strong as her sister. And she gave into him. Into his guile. Something inside her could not refuse him. Couldn't refuse the fact that she needed him.

Dawn rolled over to see Spike asleep. She went to lean her head on his chest. Maybe she could try and be happy. Because she loved him. Not matter how much it hurt her. She might as well accept the inevitable.

"Mmm...morning pet." Spike said gently.

"Spike can I ask you something?" Dawn sighed.

"Sure." He groaned.

"Will it always be like this?" She asked vaguely.

"Like what luv?" Spike asked confused.

"Will it always hurt so much to be with you?" Dawn asked honestly.

"Dawn." Spike sat up looking at Dawn. "Why, do Summer's women always have to make things harder on yourself?" He asked annoyed.

"Spike you don't love me. Even if you did you'll never let me all the way in." Dawn tried to contain the hurt in her voice.

"I do love you." He admitted but it sounded forced.

"Really?" She crossed her arms. "Prove it."

"How?" Spike asked confused.

"Help me bring her back." Dawn smirked.

"Buffy?"

"No, my great grandmother. Yes Buffy!" She hissed.

Spike sighed and thought for a while. Could he do this? He wanted to keep Dawn wanted her to know he loved her. If this would do it he was willing. He could kill for her, why not bring someone to life? He just hoped it worked. Because messing with the black arts never ends well.

The graveyard was dark and cold. The night was wet and full of fear. Something was off tonight. Maybe it was because they were raising the dead. Dawn set up all the things she had ready before. This was something she needed to do whether it ended well or not.

_Authors Note: It's short but I wanted to end it here. So I hope you enjoy it and please review. This thing is soooooo full of angst it makes me depressed lol. Review. Much love. _


	5. Cherish

**Cherish **

They set up everything they needed and Dawn was ready. Well to some extent. Emotionally sure, physically...maybe. She sat there and began reciting the words.

"Osiris, Bone, blood, flesh, return to me. Bone blood flesh I beg of you, return to me." Dawn sighed ready for whatever came. As ready as possible. After she recited the words for a while. She could feel some strike of lighting go through her and sear through her body. She let out an unwilling scream and Spike grabbed her away from the alter.

"Pet." Spike held her. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"Spike, you can't pull me away. I need to finish." She hollered.

"No." He hissed. "Not if this is the consequence." He dragged her back into the crypt and tossed her onto the couch. "You didn't bloody tell me about that!" Spike hollered anger filling his voice.

"Spike it's the only way." Dawn whined. "I can't be alone anymore." Her eyes glossed over with tears.

"Your not alone!" He growled still angry.

"Oh really. And who do I have Spike. Not the scoobies, and certainly not you." She sighed.

"Your impossible." Spike hissed looking down at Dawn sitting on the couch.

"Your unattainable." Dawn shot back.

Spike sighed. "Why does it always have to be all or nothing with you broads?" He asked.

"I guess it's just the way I'm made." Dawn frowned trying to smile but failing miserably.

Spike sighed gracefully as always and sat beside Dawn on the couch. He wanted to look at her and promise her love, but he could only promise possibility. And that she would feel the brunt of his possessive nature. He would always keep her guessing. Keep her alive at the same time.

"Dawn, can we just, talk for a second?" The blond vampire asked refusing to look at her.

"You make the rules Spike." She rolled her eyes.

Spike made an annoyed, growling noise low in his throat. "I can tell you I will never leave you." Spike finally looked at her. "Can promise to take care of you as long as I am alive...undead." He smirked. "I'll always protect you, maybe a little too much. And you might get annoyed with my possessiveness. But it's just me." Spike shrugged.

"I guess that's better then most people ever get." Dawn looked at her feet refusing to look at him completely. And it was obvious.

Spike touched her chin and made her look at him. The gesture was forceful but intensely gentle. "Hey," He spoke as she continued to attempt to pull away. "Look at me pet." He said calmly.

"Why?" She said looking at him.

"There is no such thing as a perfect ending." He offered.

"I know." She sighed in defeat.

"But pet thats good cause I don't want it to end at all." Spike smiled mesmerized by her face.

"So what about your promise. You said you loved me and you would prove it by bringing her back. You didn't come through." Dawn sighed dryness in the lining of her tone.

"Pet, I love you. No gimmicks, no facade. No need." He shrugged slyly. "Cause if you really love someone, they can feel it. Pet don't tell me you can't feel it." And there he was again. The same smooth cocky vampire that always got his way. Because he always knew the right words to say to make her fall. Tumbling, into him. And he would catch her., like always. Flawless, breakable words. She knew how to break them, didn't ever want to. Or maybe she didn't have the strength to anymore. Because it was easier to have someone like him. He adored her, protected her from everything. And if she asked anyone. He would do just about anything she asked. Just to keep her. Was lying just to keep her there. Because he loved her. And it was enough. To keep her guessing. It was enough. The way he gave her everything. Would die for her, live for her, Kill, Spare, Steal, Protect, Hate, Love for her. Only her.

"I think I do." She smirked and let out a breath of air. "I think maybe I have a lot of Buffy in me." She sighed once again.

"Why is that pet?" He asked curious.

"Cause I tend to let myself suffer when I shouldn't. Convince myself I can't feel happiness, when it's right in front of me." She admitted. "But no more. This is enough for me. You telling me you love me and you'll be here forever. Is more then enough for me to be happy. So why should I hold back?" She shrugged. She was right. For once she was speaking logic. Instead of insane Summer's babbles. She was right. She should be happy with Spike, could be. And she certainly would be now.

_Authors Note: Mmmkay!!! Short but SWEET! Very sweet and mushy! But yeah it's the end I think. Unless someone wants me to continue SO badly that they come up with a BEYOND amazing next chapter for me and then I will continue :). Just to show my LOVE!! hehe! I have been listening to a lot of straylight run lately and I can see some angst in the near future...but angst with an utterly happy ending. Lol!! So like I said if your deeply saddened that this is now over :( then find a magical way to come up with a Fantasmical ending and I'll continue!!! Cause you all rock!!! All right. Oh and by the by the reason this has taken so long is because I was in Florida for an entire week, because it was spring break and my computer was at home so sorry it took so damn long. MUCH LOVE!!!!!_


End file.
